


Cosplay is for Lovers

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fluff, Humor, M/M, References to Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are getting ready for Ohio's Comic-Con, but one of them isn't so enthused about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay is for Lovers

“Kurt, I’m almost ready to go! The hobbit ears are so difficult, do you have your – oh. Oh, _wow_.”

Kurt turns away from Blaine’s bedroom mirror, tall and regal and imperious in a way that is naturally _Kurt_ and only conveniently _Thranduil_ , and hisses, “I am going to lose an eye trying to get this damn thing on my head.” 

He’s wearing a long, shimmery coat that brings out the starlight in his eyes, and his blue irises pop against the platinum blond wig falling to his elbows. He is every bit the elegant elvenking, Blaine thinks, despite how flustered he’s getting about his handmade, hand-painted crown of branches refusing to stay put. 

Blaine leans against the doorframe, sighing as he watches Kurt smooth the stick-straight wig around his pointy elf ears. It looks _amazing_ on him. All of it. “Need help?” 

Kurt fusses with the crown for a few more moments, trying not to mess up the flawless wig too much, then finally rolls his eyes and hands it to Blaine, accepting defeat. “Please.” 

He guides Kurt over to his bed so he can sit, then sets to work fastening the crown in place. 

“Why couldn’t I be Legolas instead? At least I have a good idea who Legolas is. I didn’t even see _The Hobbit_ movies, Blaine! That was all you and Sam.”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter.”

“I could have been a great Legolas.”

“True, but you make a brilliant Thranduil. Stay still, I don’t want to poke you.”

Kurt raises his chin and sits as still as a statue as Blaine places the hair pins. “I like archers. Better yet, why couldn’t I be Hawkeye? We could have been Avengers.”

Blaine retrieves a few more pins, holding one between his teeth and muttering, “Kurt, sweetheart, you agreed to be Thranduil as soon as you saw his costume. Are you going to complain all the way to the convention center?”

Kurt narrows his eyes again, not so playfully this time, and says quietly, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. You couldn’t have said that, because you’re the one whose natural hair works for this, you’re the one wearing furry flip-flops instead of four-inch platforms, you’re not going to injure someone if your admittedly gorgeous crown slips and falls the wrong way. Seriously, why couldn’t we be superheroes? You love superheroes.”

Blaine shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “You love royalty. This is a win-win. Stand up?”

Kurt lifts up on his knee-high boots, towering over Blaine. He’s easily over six feet tall in those platforms, which fits Thranduil’s grand frame and makes Blaine’s Bilbo costume that much more effective. Blaine’s mouth drops open and he takes one long, deep breath, letting it out slowly as his eyes rake from the hem of Kurt’s coat to his crowned, glimmering head.

“Blaine, that doesn’t make any sense. I – Blaine?” Kurt freezes, watching Blaine’s reaction, and then he raises an accusatory finger in Blaine’s face. His face darkens in such a sinister way that Blaine’s not entirely sure Kurt didn’t do any character research before this. “That’s what this is about. You have a _thing_ for Thrandol–”

Blaine’s blushing, though he’s not sure why, since they’ve both tried much more unusual fantasies for the other’s sake. “It’s _Thranduil_ , Kurt…“

“This is exactly my point! You have me roleplaying your elf kink and you didn’t tell me? I could have done so much better!”

“Is ‘elf kink’ a thing?” Blaine asks, mostly to himself as he scrunches up his face in thought. Then the rest of Kurt’s sentence catches up with him and he splutters, “Wait, you could have… what?”

Kurt shrugs and twists a lock of platinum hair around his fingers. “I could have been a better Thranduil, to really bring this to life for you. I could have done it right.”

Affection rushes warm through Blaine’s stomach, and he reaches up and pulls Kurt down to him for a kiss. Kurt has to bend to meet him now – and, _whoa_ , Blaine has always liked their height difference, but that’s really something. “You look perfect, baby. Thanks for humoring me. Sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“No sorry necessary. Just… would you…” 

“What is it, Kurt? Anything you want.”

Kurt bites his lip, mischief in his dimples as he runs a hand through Blaine’s ungelled curls. “Promise to be my Jon Snow next year?”

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr prompted: "lord of the rings klaine" and unfortunately, I'm not into LOTR enough to do a proper crossover. So I found a loophole!


End file.
